


A Very Murder Husband's Christmas

by bkbuglet



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, I had the same issue, M/M, Nothing serious, Sick Character, Top Hannibal, just Will has a cold and doesn't want to ruin Christmas, which is why this is so late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkbuglet/pseuds/bkbuglet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I was late in getting out my Hannigram Gift Exchange and feel terrible about it. I've been really sick and then got a new job and other personal shit so I'm sorry.</p><p>Also for those who love my other works I'm just gonna say please do not get your hopes up this is for Hannibal only and sadly my muses for my other works have straight up vanished into thin air. I don't know what happened but she left me with nothing but a wet spot in the bed and a fucking half finished fanfic (FUCK! JUST FINISH YOURSELF DAMMIT)</p><p>Anyway this is for the very lovely and understanding @fear-and-stimulus on tumblr, belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Murder Husband's Christmas

It had started right after Will and Hannibal’s morning fuck.

He’d woken Will up with his mouth wrapped around his cock with as a way of wishing him ‘Merry Christmas’ and then Will had pushed him on his back so he could straddle him, giving him an early Christmas gift of his own.

“Ow…” Will breathed as he came to an abrupt stop from grinding himself on Hannibal’s cock earning a look of bewilderment from his lover.

“What’s wrong?” he asked concerned, his hand gripping his ass delicately. “Are you hurt?”

“No just--” he brought a hand up to his head to stave off the headache that had started from shaking it. “Dammit.”

“We should stop,” Hannibal tried to lift Will off his lap but the younger man made a sound of protest. “Will--”

“Don’t wanna,” his throat felt raw, it could have been from the endless sessions of lovemaking the two had been taking part in over the last few weeks but Will knew it was something else. He gripped the headboard and continued to fuck himself on Hannibal’s cock earning a rough groan from the man whose grip on his hips tightened and his thrusts became more erratic though they hit his prostate each time. “Oh Hannibal!”

“Yes,” his lover’s arms wrapped around him so they were chest to chest. He looked into his eyes and grinned up at Will. “Take what you want. Cum for me love.”

“Ugh…” he moaned as his orgasm overtook him splattering across their chests, he grew limp in Hannibal’s arms and put up no fight as he was rolled onto his back with his knees hooked over his lover’s shoulders so he could thrust into him without restraint. He let out a sigh when he felt his hole filling with cum, then started when he felt an uncharacteristically soft hand caress his face and stop on his forehead. “What--”

“You’re boiling up Will,” Hannibal said simply as he pulled out of him with a slight wince and an embarrassing squelch as cum dribbled out of his loosened hole. He watched as his lover went into their ensuite and listened to water rushing from the sink. He pulled his now aching muscles up from the bed with more effort than usual. Hannibal returned with a small dish of water and a soaked washcloth of cool water that he pressed to Will’s forehead. “Rest.”

“I’m fine Hannibal,” Will lied as he felt the pressure of sickness against his eyes uncomfortably and wiped his brow. “Besides it’s Christmas and--”

“And we won’t be able to enjoy it if you’re not well,” Hannibal argued but Will brought himself up fully with another shake of his head that made it feel like his brain was rattling around in his skull. “Will--”

“I said I’m fine Hannibal. Or don’t you trust me?” he noted the scowl that graced the sharp features of Hannibal’s face. He knew it was in bad taste to bring up the delicate balance beam of trust that made up their relationship but he was sure he’d be forgiven since he was hoping to save their first Christmas together. He stood up on legs that admittedly felt a bit wobbly but gripped the bedpost to keep his composure. “Go get breakfast started, I’m going to take a quick bath then we can open presents.”

“Will,” Hannibal tried again but was cut off by a pair of silk pajama pants being thrown at him.

“Go,” he chides closing the bathroom door and begins to fill the bath with warm water suddenly feeling cold in his nakedness. There was an abrupt knock at the door, making him roll his eyes. “Hannibal--”

“If you’re not down in fifteen minutes I’m coming up,” his voice leaves no room for arguments and he doesn’t attempt one. He knows deep down that Hannibal was only warning him because he was worried about his health but Will was certain he’d be able to last the morning without incident. He rushed to the medicine cabinet once he heard Hannibal head down the stairs and popped a couple of ibuprofen dry, something he knew Hannibal had always secretly disapproved of but he had no patience for water. He wanted to spend his Christmas morning in the arms of his lover and a little cold wasn’t going to stop that.

“There you are,” Hannibal looked up from the stove where he was making to Will’s surprise fluffy looking french toast and sausage. “I was starting to get worried.”

“Nothing to worry about,” truthfully he was feeling worse. He’d almost passed out in the shower and had lathered himself up with a month’s worth of vicks in the vain hope of clearing his sinuses enough to breathe. “I told you I’m fine.”

He just wanted to keep his distance from Hannibal so at least one of them wouldn’t be sick for the holidays, he pressed a quick kiss to his lover’s cheek before rushing over to the breakfast nook to set the table, making sure to be wary of where his hands went. He eyed the beautifully decorated Christmas tree with piles of presents beneath it. He’d gotten Hannibal news strings for his harpsichord, along with notebooks for him to write more music, some paisley pocket squares, new knives, other cooking implements and some books he’d hinted he wanted. There was also another gift that Will had kept mum about and wanted to stay well enough for Hannibal to open it before he stole away to the bedroom after breakfast for a quick nap so he’d be able to enjoy the feast he was certain his lover had slaved over.

“Will?” Hannibal’s voice called to him like from a distance, he turned around, a bit too quickly nearly making the room spin to see him standing right behind him with a look of concern.

“What’s wrong?” he asked trying to discreetly massage his temple.

“You’ve set the whole table,” Hannibal pointed down to reveal that indeed Will had gone and set all eight places at the table without noticing it. He shook his head which he immediately regretting since it started his headache up again and let out a puff of a laugh.

“Sorry about that,” he sighed. “Careless. I’ll put it away--”

“Are you sure you’re feeling alright? Perhaps you should--” Hannibal tried, but that only frustrated Will.

“No,” he snapped, noisily pulling his chair out and plopping down. “I’m just hungry, I’ll feel better once I’ve eaten something.”

He didn’t. He’d hardly managed to eat much since his throat seemed determined to fight with him each time he attempted to swallow something uniquified. He tried pleasant conversation with Hannibal guessing his presents and giving hints to the ones he’d gotten while they played footsie beneath the table. Eventually they finished the food and Will was beginning to feel hot and clammy under the sweater he was wearing. Hannibal seemed to notice this as they cleared the table before heading towards the tree with their mimosas.

“Will,” he sounded testy and lay a firm hand on Will’s forehead with a frown. “You’re burning up, you need to rest.”

“But--”

“Enough,” Hannibal started to walk him upstairs but Will used what little strength remained in him to wriggle free of his embrace. He was met with an exhausted frown. “Will Graham, if you don’t go upstairs right now I will throw you over my shoulder and tie you to the bed for the rest of the night.”

“Is that a promise?” he teased but Hannibal was having none of it. He started to shove Will back up the stairs but he gripped his shoulders stilling him. “Wait, I’ll go to bed I promise, but you have to let me give you one present first.”

“You’re hardly in a position to be making negotiations,” Hannibal argued but Will could see he was curious. “Alright, if I accept this present that you can’t wait to give me you promise to rest.”

“Yes Doctor,” he said softly and had to bite back a giggle at the heated look that graced his usually composed lovers face. He knew what calling him ‘Doctor’ did to him, but he honestly didn’t think he’d last a round right then so he gripped his hand and pulled him towards the cellar door. “Come on.”

“What are you keeping down here?” Hannibal asked curious. They’d only used the basement for storage, they’d both been very wary of bringing any of their hunts home for fear of being traced or noticed by a neighbor, but that would soon change if Hannibal liked his present.

“It wouldn’t be much of a gift if I just told you would it?” he challenged and switched on the lights. Hannibal blinked a few times, eyes adjusting to the new lighting before he was able to take in what Will had done. He stared mouth slightly agape. “Well, do you like it?”

He’d spent weeks while Hannibal was at his new position as a professor at a local conservatory finishing the basement in the hope of bringing it up to his lover’s high standards. He had never been in the ‘Basement of Horrors’ as the BSU had so eloquently put it after the massacre that took place in Hannibal’s kitchen, but he’d seen pictures. He didn’t have the resources to recreate it piece by piece but installing the freezers, the surgical instruments and sink in the corner hadn’t been too hard. Surprisingly the most difficult part had been finding the plastic suit Hannibal had worn for his hunts, which hung neatly neatly beside his own. The final element was the large metal table in the middle where their newest prey lay. A rather presumptuous man they had met at the grocers in town visiting his ‘bitch of an ex’ as he put it to see his children.

“I don’t know if you remember Mr. Wynd,” Will said of the large man laying half conscious with large leather straps across his limbs. “But after you went to get something he asked me what were his exact words,” he thought for a moment standing close to the man who was slowly regaining consciousness and beginning to struggle feebly in his bonds. “Oh right ‘ _ What are you doing with an old fuck like him?’ _ Then offered to fuck me in his car.”

“I see,” Hannibal finally spoke, hands coming around Will from behind. He nuzzled his face into his neck fondly. “I can’t abide by such rudeness Mr. Wynd, to myself or to MY lover.” His grip on Will tightened slightly then he kissed him, deep and lovingly until Will felt a little faint. He pulled away adoration brimming in his eyes. “Thank you Will, I love my present.”

“Good,” the edges of Hannibal’s face were starting to blur. Oh no, he was feeling more faint than he realized. “Um...let’s--”

“Will?” Hannibal’s voice had the same concern as before but it was harder to see him because of all the white spots that were blocking his vision. He brought a hand up to rub them away but they simply got worse and when he tried to step aside he felt his body give out. “WILL!”

“You’re spoiling me,” Will said from his spot on the couch between the roaring fire and the tree. “You’re the one who refused to go to bed like I asked,” Hannibal sighed as he fed him more soup, then restly a brief hand on his forehead checking his temperature. “I don’t think it’s as bad as before.”

“Thank you Doctor,” Will winked.

“Stop that,” he scolded. “You’re in no position to be teasing me Will, so don’t start, just rest.”

“But,” he looked towards the quiet kitchen then back to the small bowl of soup Hannibal had made him. “You had this whole Christmas feast planned and I ruined it. I’m sorry.”

“Will,” Hannibal gave him a soft smile. “Of course I would have loved for you to enjoy my feast as you put it, but I’d rather you enjoy it while you’re healthy. And you hardly ruined my Christmas.”

“Really?” Will asked uncertain then looked towards the cellar door that stood ajar with a grin. “I guess it wasn’t that bad.”

“It was wonderful,” he leaned in. “And now I have the perfect ingredients for my roast beast once you’re well.” They were nose to nose now. “Will.”

“Hm?” the sound of tingling bells above him made him look up to see Hannibal was holding mistletoe. It was so uncharacteristic of Hannibal that he had to let out a little laugh. “What’s this?”

“Merry Christmas Will,” he breathed against his lips. 

“Merry Christmas Hannibal,” his whispered before they kissed.


End file.
